Several Kisses
by liltle
Summary: Random cliche? Please read for fun, and romance. Pairing: Spain x Belgium


**Several Kisses**

**Pairing:** _Spain x Belgium_

At first, she thought he was gay. Being in the same tomato industry, she would always visit them in Spain, negotiate or talk about their businesses. She did have a crush on him, though she had one too with Germany, but he was considered her first as far as she could remember. And seeing that both was intrigued to Italys respectively, she decided she was cursed to feel this way, that was, until he decided to take a move on her.

He caught her off-guard when she visited him one day.

It was a simple kiss on the lips, but the feeling was something she couldn't quite describe.. happiness, was it? Or just a mixture of betrayal and excitement?

Of course, seeing that she was kissed by a guy who is apparently gay and does not show any concealment to attack his love-interest, she thought he was playing around or even thought, at one point, that he thinks of her as Romano since it had happened before when he was severely drunk at that time.

Though now, he didn't show any sign of drunkenness and being an avid drinker herself, she was sure to tell whether or not a person was drunk. And based on the liquid currently stuck in her mouth, _'Nope_!' she thought, _'Not drunk at all.'_

So she decided, he must have thought today was April Fool. Though it had lasted only 2 weeks ago in which she was unceremoniously involved with yet another rampage from the world countries, and he, being an active player himself in their wildness to rampage their comrades, should have been well aware of the situation he was previously in.

Thus, swallowing even her greatest desire to continue, she slowly pushed him away. Ready to hear his very explanation.

But he didn't give her any. Instead, he innocently asked her why.

So, she had wanted to blurt out the Romano issue and seeing that it doesn't really look like he recalls his love towards the boy, she thought, _'What the hell'_ and told him, "What about Romano?"

"What about him?" and that fool had tried to pull her into another kiss if only her hands weren't in the way, _'Damn hands!'_

So she slowly said, "Aren't you.. and him.. well like.. I mean…"

"Hmm..," He's very persistent it seems, he had just placed both her hands, though slowly, on top of his shoulders and had slowly, still smiling though, moved nearer and nearer, while she dumbfoundedly pretends to stumble in her words.

But she's really drawn to this, and as a few more inches it seems that he would have reached her, she wondered for once if she should say it,.. and she did, "…lovers?" And thankfully to her(or probably not), he stopped.

Now he's only staring at her eyes, rather than her(waterily shining and inviting enough-his view) lips, and asked her, "What?" He does look confused enough, though somehow the way he's staring so suspiciously at her, she had this feeling that he actually understood what she had just said.

So she decided to let him recover for awhile, still staring, almost never really blinking, and waited. His hands is still encircling hers, hers encircling his neck, they are very near but he's stumbling with words, so they can't move.

And finally, when he had it all out, it was she who couldn't really get what he had just said, only some words she could recall, "..too much love", "..love him" and "..can't stop thinking.." …who?

She didn't listened to the last part because she had impatiently waited for him to finish, but when he did, she didn't expected him to stop at the time her mind won't register his words. So, "Who?"

"Hmm.." Curses, maybe she paused too long.

He's not staring at her right now, rather somewhere beyond the fields of those planted tomatoes. He's thinking, maybe about her or possibly about the other. It didn't look like he would pay attention to her anymore, he's already lost in thoughts. His face looks so still, too engrossed in his world and for an instance there, she felt like kissing it just so he would pay attention to her again.

Now that she feels down, depressed, and rather tired from this stance, she felt that she should distract him.

"Do you 'love' him?" she had asked an honest question because it just felt like the right time. She had dreamt of days like this before, it has been so many years after all. In every single one of her dreams, she always allowed herself to be loved back, in some twisted little ways, she imagined that he would eventually caught her in the end. So now, she wants to know how it really feels like to be in reality.

But he kissed her instead.

Several minutes(or was it seconds because she felt like it lasted for so long), her mind had finally started functioning at this point, registering that they're still on it(though the goodness it felt she was kinda speechless), she felt a little annoyed that he intends to play the 'kiss but not tell' sequence. Did he really intend to two-time that poor boy?

So she pushes him yet again. He's whimpering now and she can't help but smile.

But she's ready to hear it all, so she first crosses her arms, gave him a steady stare and telepathically try to return the message that's been crossing in her mind, _'Do you intend to make me your mistress?' _

There was kinda a long pause, so she sighed, thought how ridiculous she was that he would understand her invisible words signaling to him, though she did expected him to at least say something, he did not. She paused.

Staring at the ground, leaning on the table behind her, she wondered if he would even speak. He won't. She thought she should.

But she touches him first, placing her fingers on his cheek, brushing it lightly so that he would look at her again. The tomatoes would always bloom, but her…

There was a long pause. She didn't know why she couldn't talk, maybe his stare was to captivating, she just wanted to held this moment, even for a while.

"You know, you're really beautiful when you smile."

"…thank you."

"So,.. can I kiss you?"

She nearly lost her composure but regained it quickly enough before she felt like pinching his cheek, "No!"

Pause. "Does 'he' really bothers you?"

She doesn't know how to answer him because she doesn't understand what he means, she's puzzled by his question, "What?"

His hands are circling her waist again, "Can you let go of him,.. for me?"

"What are you talking about?" even more confused.

"Romano. You keep on thinking about him, haven't you?"

"Why would you think that?" She felt like she wanted to smile.

"Because you 'love' him, right?" She kinda knew he would ask her that. "You look like you can't forget about him." Is she really dreaming right now, is this really the real world? She can't accept this yet. No, she always loses, always to Italy. But she felt like she wanted to try. Maybe, just maybe,.. this is real.

"Not like that," she answered. She felt like crying now, her eyes have already felt watery. "…no!" she affirmed it in a whisper because she could hardly talk right now, "I don't love him like that."

He pushes her head up with his gentle hands and stroked her cheeks lightly.

She stares at his eyes because it wanted to tell her something, "Was that what you were thinking about all these time?"

"Of course," he grinned at her, "You were always asking about him, I thought you were jealous of our 'relationship'."

There was a relationship?! With that said, she stopped almost everything except the slow breath she held a few seconds ago... there was a relationship.

"There was a relationship?"

"What?" staring puzzling at her, he then answered, "Of course."

"Then you also 'love' him?" saying it more of a statement than a question, she knows he'll say yes.

"Of course I do."

"Then, am I just your mistress?" or future-mistress or maybe not ever going to be his mistress.

"If you want to.." Why are guys such an airhead.

Pushing him from her grasp for yet another time, she stared at an empty space which was directing to a nearby clock. Nearly 10, huh? It's been this long, and yet we're still back in circles.

"Though Romano already rejected me," he suddenly said, "...*whimpering* he doesn't really want to marry me when I offered him(year 2005) *long pause*." He suddenly looked up at her with those irresistible eyes, "I don't think you'll count as a mistress now." He gave her a huge smile as she stared at him amazed. He then took her up…

"Now, shall we…"

"Where are we going?!"

"Bedroom."

**Kisses count:**

Two+…many?


End file.
